Out of Luck
by blackberryvanilla
Summary: What he did next surprised the Harkinian as he gently took her chin to look up at him."Zelda, I know you like me. You can stop trying so hard. Just admit you desire me." AU Modern Zelink Christmas Eve Party


**So here's a another one shot I wrote for Zelink. I was going to upload it on Christmas Eve but I scrapped the whole thing again lol. Enjoy!**

"Zelda! Get down here, we need your help with decorations."

Zelda woke up with a hazy vision and slowly rolled out of the bed. She had just woken up from a nap from the long drive from Castle Town. It was Christmas Eve and her friends had decided to use Malon's lake house at Lake Hylia to hold their Christmas party. She straightened out her long flaxen chestnut brown hair and headed downstairs to the living room.

So far only she, Malon, Midna, Saria, Ilia and Sheik were presently at the house.

"Okay we need to get these decorations for the party done ASAP. Right now its 3

2:26pm and people will start arriving around 7:00. Midna, Zelda, both of you will decorate the inside. Saria and Ilia, you guys will take care of making the food and making it look like some pretty fancy shit or whatever. Sheik and I will set up the outside tents and get the stage ready for the Indigo-Go's. Alright?" Everyone nodded except for her twin brother who only grunted subtly before being whisked away by Malon.

Midna and Zelda opened up the box containing the festive lights and other things that Malon had brought. Midna had been friends with Zelda ever since they met in 7th grade. She remembers the Twili being a transfer student and sitting next to her on the bus. That's when they quickly became friends and introduced herself to Malon and the rest of her friends.

"If you ask me, I'm pretty sure Malon purposefully didn't get anything set up yet just to spend time with Sheik." Midna smirked. Not that he was a stick in the mud, he was actually quite the prankster along with Dark and his cousin Link.

_Oh god let's hope Link doesn't come to the party today._ Zelda thought to herself.

"I'm pretty sure you'd do the same with Sheik and Dark though. You've been pulling the same shenanigans with them ever since middle school." The brunette replied.

"Hm, yeah you're probably right although I'd have more fun torturing Dark. I still need to get the little bastard back for permanently saving my background on my phone to Zant in his speedo underwear."

So Zelda and Midna began pinning the garland along the fireplace with two golden ribbon bows to keep it in place. They hung stockings from below and started to decorate the Christmas tree. Then they moved on to placing lit candles and drapes around the house. Malon insisted in putting the faux hydrangea stems in glass vases to "spice up the decor". Of course decorations wouldn't be complete without mistletoe hanging on the ceilings.

"You know, it would be pretty cute if you and Link finally kissed." Zelda looked at her orange haired friend in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, that bastard has bent his back to make my life a living hell. Ever since 5th even to now, sophomore year." Zelda snapped back. Okay maybe that was an over exaggeration but that still didn't excuse all the times he made fun of me. Or the continuous times when he turned my brother and Dark against me in dodgeball and chuck the balls at my face.

"He can't be that bad now. I heard he isn't as rough an-"

"It still doesn't make up for how he talks about others. He's a snarky little bastard and doesn't know how to stop making rude remarks about others. I honestly don't know who's worse, him or Dark."

"Fine. Be that way but don't come crying to me when he tries to kiss you, _Zellie_." The Twili shot back smugly. Zelda narrowed her eyes at the other girl.

_How does she know that nickname? That's something only Link called me. _Zelda inquired.

They continued decorating until they finished hanging mistletoe from the ceiling. Ilia and Saria had finished adjusting the prepared food Malon brought from home and made some of their own desserts. The snacks were placed in a silver plated 3 tier stand and the desserts were placed in their own elegant serving plates. Dinner was set in silver chafers in the dining room with the silverware and plates laid out.

The four girls peered outside and saw that Sheik and Malon were flirting with each other.

"I'd expect nothing less from Malon." Ilia sighed.

"At least she actually got Sheik to help around this time." Saria replied. The tents were properly assembled and the tables and chairs were placed under them. The stage which was directly across from the tents. Fortunately they had a good view of the stunning Lake Hylia. Everything was set on the left side along the shore of Lake Hylia. The Indigo-Go's had finally made their boisterous appearance as they greeted Malon and Sheik. Malon and the rest made their way towards us on the back porch.

"Alright guys, this was really helpful. I'm glad we were all able to finish everything before the party started. I think we can all get ready now. Lets-"

"Hey guys! Are you marveling at my spicy curves already?" Ruto waltzed into the kitchen. They all looked towards the bubbly Zora girl and bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Way to make an appearance Ruto. Where'd you go? I thought you came out in the van with us." Lulu asked.

"Ah, I was surveying the area and wanted to know how I could best get it poppin' tonight yafeelme?" She eyed Japas seductively.

"I'm pretty sure Japas doesn't like being stared at." Mikau stated.

"Ruto if anything, lets hope you don't do anything drastic like you did last time." Midna said dryly.

"Oh please, lets not forget those panty shots you took at hi-"

"Wait what?" Sheik cut in. Midna glared at Ruto as if she were going to slit her throat.

"Hey brats! You need to start rehearsing now! I didn't drive your asses here for nothing!" Toto the Indigo-Gos manager barked. The band left and Mikau teasingly ruffled their manager's head before he snapped back at him on the way out.

"Um, we should probably start getting ready now." The young Kokiri girl croaked.

"Yeah, we need to get Zelda all dolled up for Link. Those two can finally have hit it up." Ilia chimed in. The brunette simply sighed.

"Oh come on _Zellie_, it's not like you weren't waiting for this moment." Sheik sneered at the younger sibling. Zelda was about to swing a punch at him before Malon and the rest of the girls dragged her away.

An hour of frustrating makeup and heat products had went by and they had all been nearly ready.

"You already got your hair done?" Saria walked in. The Kokiri girl donned a coral red dress and wore earrings to match her hair and headband.

"Yeah, Ruto had done it for me. She's actually pretty good for someone with no hair."

Right now she and Saria were watching as Ruto struggled to keep Midna from moving while doing her hair.

"You need to stop moving otherwise I can't straighten your hair!"

"Well you're pulling too hard fishbrains. You already tried to poke my eye sockets with that cheap eyeliner you brought."

"CHEAP?! I paid $55.48 for that thank you very much!"

"Do you think I care?"

The two girls continued hurling insults back at each other until Ruto had finally finished placing pins on one side. Soon they all headed downstairs with Midna wearing a tight fitting emerald green dress and Ruto wearing a champagne one. Zelda had her hair in half ponytail with a brooch she brought along herself. The ends of her hair were loosely curled and cascaded below the straps of her elegant tea rose dress.

It was 7:04. The doorbell suddenly rang and Malon stood up to greet the people walking in. The first ones to walk in were none other than Ashei and Shad as they were always punctual. Sheik got up to talk to Shad in his new light red collared shirt and black dress pants their caregiver Impa, forced him to buy. Thirty minutes had passed and Kafei, Anju, Karane, Pipit, Mido, Dark, Ganon, Nabooru, Ghirahim, Zant and Link had arrived.

"Hey wait, who invited that chronic sociopath?" Dark bellowed towards the male Twili.

"I don't know and I sure as hell don't remember Malon inviting him." Midna said with disgust as Zant tried to flirt with her.

"Yeah sorry about that. Someone had to keep him and Ghirahim in check so that they wouldn't go around scaring children in the neighborhood." Nabooru replied.

Meanwhile Link and the others headed towards the living room. Upon seeing the newly arrived guests Zelda immediately went over to greet them. She said hello to Karane and Anju and started a small conversation with them. She glanced over to where the remaining girls were teasing Saria over Mido at her side until she made eye contact with Link. He was wearing a green vest and khakis. His hair was the usual. It was unkempt yet he was able to pull it off. His teasing cerulean eyes boring into her azure ones.

_Holy Farore. Of fuck no. This one of those fucked clichéd moments I see everytime on TV. Why did this have to happen between me and HIM. Why couldn't it have been with someone better like Pipit or something?_

Link must've noticed Zelda blushing because he immediately began walking over.

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring, Zellie." He tossed her the biggest smirk ever.

Zelda looked around her surroundings warily. Her friends had all went outside to watch the Indigo-Gos perform. Ruto and Ghirahim were engrossed in their conversation about fashion and "aesthetic" as the latter put it. Zelda presumed Midna, Dark, Ganon, and Nabooru were all playing a game of poker downstairs to see who would be the first to burn Zant's eyebrows. Or probably finding a way to destroy everyone's happiness or hiding to capture embarrassing photos of everyone. Or maybe all.

She's been quiet for too long and he notices this.

"Have you gotten so shy already then?" She looked up to see the attractive bastard literally looking down at her. Though she would never admit it, Link was most certainly very attractive.

"No I just didn-" She couldn't find a comeback so she decided to flee and headed towards the back door. Link immediately grabbed her wrist and leaned down.

"Were you thinking about me?" He whispered into her ear. She became flustered and blushed all over.

"N-no you bastard." She croaked at him. She broke free of his grasp and tripped over her heels.

_Great Zelda, just great. _

"Oh Zelda I know I'm the one you've been thinking about this whole time." He laughed at her.

"No I wasn't and why do you alway assume that I do?" She shot back angrily. He noticed the cut on her leg and quickly walked over to the kitchen. He came back with a bandage. He tried putting it over the cut until Zelda snatched it away from him.

"What did I do? I was just trying to show some concern for you." He asked questioningly.

"Because for some reason I believe that everything you do or say indirectly insults me."

"You know I probably wouldn't be doing it if you'd just admit that you like me. Its not that hard."

"Why do you care if I like you or not and how can you even prove that I have the slightest attraction towards you?"

He shook his head.

"I can see it when you're watching me workout at the gym when you're running. I see it when I talk to other girls and see your jealousy. Your subtle glances at me during our family dinner parties and how you desperately try so hard to avoid me."

She scoffed at him and defiantly walked out the back door with my heels. She knew the things he said were true. All of those things had been done consistently whenever he was around. The brunette sat under one of the tents alone while everyone else was out dancing to the song currently playing.

She observed her surroundings closely. Literally everyone made it out there with the exception of herself. Heck, even Midna and Dark were dancing together without any complaints. Shortly the song stopped and she watched as Kafei and Sheik were playing some weird version of ninjaslap. Ghirahim and Ruto were criticizing Mido's fashion much to Saria's amusement. Pipit and Karane left for a walk along the beach and the rest along with Link, were rooting for either and placing bets for who'd win. Finally Sheik had won and when he turned around, Malon pulled him in for a kiss. She smirked at her friend for finally making her move. Everyone cheered louder and the next the two players went up each other.

Link sat in the chair next to her and sighed.

"Everyone else here is having a good time hooking up together. Heck even Ruto and Japas are going at it." Link stated.

She looked to over what he was talking about and she was already on stage with him as he played a song. Mido and Saria were holding hands the band returned to playing songs again. Zant was sitting tied with duck tape in a corner with his eyebrows singed. Zelda looked confused as she saw the poor Twiko struggling.

"I'll make a deal with you." I narrowed my eyes at him. He took notice of this and continued with his proposition.

"If you finally admit that you like me, then I'll stop bothering you. I won't tease you anymore." He looked at me with a sly smile.

"Why would you even make such a deal. You don't even know that I might like someone else." She shot him back a smirk. His eyes grew competitive for a moment as she stood up from her chair.

"If you're trying to feign liking Pipit then you can stop." He stood right it in front of her. There was little space between their chests as she looked up at him.

"I know you and Karane are close and you wouldn't do something so reckless just to prove something so _trivial_." He taunted her.

This insufferable bastard! How could he have already read my mind?

What he did next surprised the Harkinian as he gently took her chin to look up at him.

"Zelda, I know you like me. You can stop trying so hard. Just admit you desire me."

She looked up at him with such shock. Although he could be a little shit at times, he did have redeeming qualities despite being a big flirt and tease. He was a good student and at times put others' needs before his. Link was surprisingly kind to younger kids and even helped Koume and Kotake (the horrifying chemistry teachers) clean out their old crusty attic. But he probably ended up doing it to get special attention as he wooed his way into their hearts.

The ass Zelda thought to herself.

"I-I maybe I do like you but that doesn't excuse you for all the times you've made of me." Zelda blurted out.

Link who was clearly satisfied with himself let out a low chuckle and gently wrapped his arm around her waist and cupped her face with another. Her arms were still pressed up against his chest and he leaned in; placing his soft lips against her own and felt his warmth spread over her. She gave in and kissed him back. She finally let go much to Link's chagrin but was still content with what he got.

"Ah looks like we were under mistletoe after all." Link looked up smiling.

Zelda did the same and scoffed.

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't know about it. You were probably planning this whole thing in that horrible mind of yours." She shot back with a slight smile on her face.

He only laughed and have her a genuine smile as he took off his jacket. He placed it over her shoulders and walked her over to where everyone else was dancing. He took one of her hands in his warm ones and held it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"May I have this dance, _Zellie_?" He asked genuinely.

She could hear cheers and hoots mainly from Ruto, Malon, Ilia, Dark and Sheik as they cheered them on. Midna gave Zelda a small thumbs up and smirk and went back to kissing Dark.

She giggled and a gave him a small smile.

"You didn't even have to ask."

**So what did you think? Yay or nay? Anyways, enjoy the rest of your winter break! :)**


End file.
